Silver Moon Truth Completed
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: Takes Place during the Silver Millennium of the Moon Kingdom and the Earth. Seiya and Usagi, Ami and Taiki, Yaten and Minako.... and many more surprises... Rating changed due to future possible contant. COMPLETED Look for Crystal Moon Truth...
1. Silver Moon

**_ The Silver Moon Truth_**

_ Notes from Writer: This takes place during the Silver Millennium of the Moon Kingdom and the Earth. _

The Silver Moon Palace is shinning with all its glory. The Silver Moon Cycle is coming to its peak. The Cycle is a Festival done on each of the Solstices of the Moon. Twice a year. This year, it is more Festive then most. Princess Serena is turning 18, the age of Engagement for the Moon Royalty. Only one problem Serena likes her freedom. 

You are Entering the Silver Palace's Throne Room. To the right you see a beautiful woman, Queen Serenity. She is at a desk, taking a break from the Festival, working on scrolls of laws and other papers. 

Sigh "Have to announce this at week's end. Serena is not going to like this but the Law is the law." Looking at the a scroll "Let's see...Not only must I choose for my own daughter, I also have to choose for her Protectors...Unfortunately there are not enough prince's to go around..." Shuffles through papers, "maybe another star system might help out." 

While shuffling, there is a knock at the door. "Yes?" A doorman enters "Your Majesty??" Queen Serenity "Yes...." not really looking up at the doorman. "Madam, the music group the Three Lights are here and wish to greet you. As you know they are here for the Festival and your daughters Birthday Celebration." 

Serenity looks up startled, then smiles, "Thank you Nicolas. Yes, show them in, but please give me 5 minutes to freshen up." Nicolas nods, "Yes Madam." 

Shuts the door and informs the guests. 10 minutes later another knock at the Thorne room door. Nicolas " Your Majesty Queen Serenity may I present The Three Lights." 

Serenity looks up as they enter and is she surprised to see three young women. Queen Serenity frowns, "I thought you where young men??" 

Fighter "We are madam, but to travel with out being mobbed we choose this form." Queen Serenity "Ah. I understand then that you are also the help from the Queen Kakyu of the Planet Kinmoku." The Star Lights nod and introduce themselves. The black haired girl says "I am Sailor Star Fighter, also known as Kou Seiya." Then the brown haired girl, "I am Sailor Star Maker, also known as Kou Taiki." And finally the white haired girl says "I am Sailor Star Healer, also known as Kou Yaten." The Sailor Scouts then change in there normal guise. 

The Queen asks "Are you Brothers??" Seiya short laugh, "No Madam, Cousins." Serenity smiles "Yes, I see." Thinks to herself 'Wonder if they are all single.' "Well, its good to have you here, you will be doing three Major shows. The first will be my daughters, and her friends, Birthdays. They like celebrating on the same day. The second is for this weekend, for the Peak of Festival. The final is for End of Festival where people from all the local planets will be here, and it will be televised to all of the planets in the Solar System." 

Taiki, as all nod, "The first gig is mid-week. May we look around the area when we are not practicing?" Queen Serenity, "Sure, but first I must put a tracker on you. Only because we don't need you to get lost. also there is four buttons: Red is Emergency, Blue is a Com link, Green is Transport Beam, Black is for Video and Audio Record. As you can see," showing her wrist to them, "even I wear one too for protection reasons." 

The Lights go through the process of insertion. Serenity continues, "Please enjoy your stay. Nicolas, show them to their rooms. One quick question if you don't mind..."softly" how to put this. Are all three of you single?" All 3 men look at each other, shrug "Yes, why?" Serenity "Just asking...." Goes over to her desk. Nicolas "This way please..." 

The lights follow Nicolas, while looking around they see 4 young women protecting a 5th from a dark haired guy. 

Seiya stops and asks Nicolas, "What's going on?" Nicolas turns to see the Dark Prince grab the One girl by the arm. Bringing her close enough to smack her across the face, hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Dam him," Nicolas runs over and breaks up the fighting. The guests follow. 

Nicolas madder than the Sun is hot _**"DARIEN, HOW DARE YOU RAISE A HAND AGAINST THE LADY SERENA???? WAIT TILL I TELL THE QUEEN. YOU WILL BE SENT BACK TO EARTH."**_

The Prince Darien snarls at the new people, "Oh hush up, _**Door Man**_, you know I am the future King of the Moon...Considering that there are 5 princess' and only 2 prince's." The 3 Lights listening to this, look at each other then, Seiya looks over at the one girl in tears and sees a miracle of the crescent moon on her for head. Seiya gets furious, "Don't count on that Honeymoon just yet." 

The Dark Prince turns, his cape of Midnight Black and Blood red, catching 2 of the other girls with cuts on their cheeks. 

Darien " and just who the Hell are you three?? More Door men for the festival???" 

Yaten " If you are a true prince, which I sincerely doubt." 

Taiki "One, you would treat princess' with much more respect then what we've seen." 

Seiya "And know that we are princes' in our own right. So I would say 'Prince Darien', if you are a prince. The Odds of you becoming king here have just dropped." 

While this is going on Seiya had wiped Serena's eyes dry an moved so non of the girls were in striking distance of the Dark Prince. 

Nicolas "Prince Darien, go to your rooms. I shall inform the Queen of what has happened here, and she herself shall decide if you stay or go." 

Darien turns to leave, but just before her does..."Serena, just remember, that I am the one _**YOUR OWN FATHER**_ choose for you, at your birth, before his death. Even the Queen wont break that." 

Rei as Mars "After Queen Serenity sees' the marks on her daughter" Lita as Jupiter, blood dripping down her cheek," and after what you tried to do just before." Mina as Venus, "we got there. I bet the Queen," Ami as Mercury, also bleeding, " Will change her mind." Darien leaves. 

Nicolas turns to The Princess "Lady Serena, are you ok?? What did he do to you to make you whiter than the moon?" 

Lita "We," nodding to the scouts, "Had our recorders on....I Think we should go to the queen right away with our fight." All nod. 

As they walk down the halls to the throne room.... Mina to Nicolas, "Who are those Gentlemen Prince's??" Nicolas, smiles, "I plum forgot about them....This is the musical group for the Festival. They seem to be prince's from their planets. Gents, I am pleased to introduce you to the Princess' of Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury. Also known as Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami. Ladies these are the Three Lights. Kou Yaten, Taiki, Seiya." 

Princess Serena "They are also playing at our Birthday Celebration."

Nicolas "Yep, I think you will enjoy them as much as we will at the festival."

Back at the chambers of the throne room...knock ..from inside they hear "yes??" 

Rei, Mina, Ami, Lita, Serena, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Nicolas enter the room...the Queen is still at her desk, but with the viewer up....Talking with Queen Kakyu. Queen Serenity "Ah just the people I wanted to see..." Smiles for a moment, "I was ju...", notices her daughter, "Fire I will call you back...something has come up..." Back to her guests, she goes over to her daughter...noticing the torn dress and mark on her cheek....Kind of pissed she states 

_**"WHAT THE F...no...what happened...??"**_

Princess Serena runs to her mothers arms....and cries "Prince Darien of Earth did this to me mother, he tried to Rape me, and he beat me...." standing back for a minute, taking a deep breath.

"I was walking past his rooms to the Rose Garden, when he grabbed me and pulled me into his room. There he ripped my new dress for my party and was on top of me when the scouts arrived. I did not have time to activate the Record system." bows her head in some shame.

Her mother raises her head, "No shame on you...it is on The Prince of Earth. Now the rest of you, why are you here??"

Mina tells her story of what happened by the Viewer and the other scouts agree, along with what happened in the hall. Queen Serenity "Ok, and how did you get a cut on your and Lita's cheeks?" Lita steps forward, "I don't know how or when, but Darien's Cape is now sharper than a katana, and we were cut when he faced these loyal Prince's of another Kingdom."

Queen Serenity nods... "Looks like I am short a lot of prince's for all of you. Unless some step up to help out from other systems, only Serena will be married in a years time." All nod.

Yaten steps up and kneels, "I am sure, our Queen would not mine us staying here. Ask her if she minds us marrying into this solar system." Serenity nods, and walks over to the viewer, and dials Planet Kinmoku. 

"Hello Fire, yes its me again...sorry to hang up on you like that, but one of the prince's I told you about just got evicted from the list." Nods and listened. "The Three that you sent me are willing to step up and help me out only if you don't need them there on Kaykuk." Listening again, Queen Serenity smiles, "I will tell them immediately. And I thank you for your help. Talk to you later then TTFN."

Serenity returns to her chair where the others are sitting. "Fire, being a friend of mine from Private school, says its ok for you to stay. But only by your own free will." The Lights look at each other and nod. Seiya gets up and the other 2 follow his lead, bow and say "By our own free will, do we agree to this oath." "Welcome, new members of the Scouts."

Queen Serenity asks all to leave but her daughter. 

As the scouts leave they run into Prince Chad of Mars, he kisses Rei's hand. "Hello all, and new guests. What's going on?" They explain. "It's a good thing then that I have brought some friends. This Prince Greg, of a moon of Mercury, and this is Prince Ken of Io." They exchange greetings. Nicolas knocks on the door. "Enter." 

Nicolas enters, "Your Majesty, Prince Chad of Mars has brought two friends I think you should meet." The Queens eyebrow quirks. "oh." 

Nicolas explains "Yes, Prince Greg of a moon of Mercury, just returned from Schooling on Pluto, along with Prince Ken of Io who just finished Knight Training in the Belt system." Serenity "Please allow them to enter."

The door opens more, and the introductions, along with the implantation. 

Then Queen Serenity asks the new comers "Prince Chad, Prince Greg and Prince Ken you are all knights of the system and princes' of your respective planets, right? Do you think that your families would allow you to marry a Princess of the Main Planet of your Moons?" 

Chad steps up and answers for himself, "My parents would enjoy being part of the Royal Mars Family." Nods and steps back, then price Greg steps up " I am here to remind Princess Ami of Mercury of what the betrothal to me that was made when she was born." Ami looks over at Greg, with shock but smiles. Ken of Io steps to the fore "I have loved Princess Lita since I was first bested by her in fencing class."

The Queen smiles. 'Now am down to 2 princess to marry and not 5!' "Thank you all for coming to the rescue. Princess Serena and Princess Mina I will choose your husbands-to-be myself before the end of Festival."

After all the hub bub, Queen Serenity says "Please, girls, show our hero's to the rooms. They have not had rest or practiced for the 'Gigs,' since they arrived earlier today. Along with Greg and Ken. We will have a Party tonight to welcome all who have arrived. Nicolas, please stay for a minute." 

As the girls and gentlemen leave. 

The doors shut. "Nicolas, when can I tell our daughter the truth?" Nicolas is taken aback by the question, "Serenity, only after her marriage is done or when she knows the True Soul of another.. You know as well as I do that if she found out that I am her father. She would be very upset." Serenity "I know, but I Think we should tell her the truth. To protect her from harm." Nicolas "I know, but you also know that David my Older brother would turn over in his grave if he knew that we did this. He made us promise not to tell her until she was married."

As the lovers talk of future plans for the kingdom, in one of the other rooms, an Evil is being born of this star system. 

In Prince Darien's Room. The viewer is on, "So the attack will take place at the end of Festival??" "Yes, my prince, all is in ready. We can not wait to join you, and get the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal. Even your father is pleased with the work you have done. Will you be named king at the End of Festival??" 

Angry sigh from Darien, "Don't know, some new princes' from another System have arrived. I am not sure weather or not I am still on the list. My lust got the better of me today."

Nephrite "That is not good news. Considering, the plans, so how do you plan on being there for the attack??" Darien laughs, "Easy, am I not Crown Prince of Earth? I will be attending the Festival as Ambassador to the Moon from Earth. I still will have my clearance to get into the room." 

Nephrite "I will report to your father about what has happened. I am not sure if he will be pleased..." a knock sounds at the door. 

Muffled "Prince Darien, please open the door. Queen Serenity wishes you to her throne room." 

Darien "BE OUT IN A MINUTE, Contact me at dusk?" "OK...Earth out." The monitor goes out. Darien opens the portal, "Yes?" A door man, "Queen Serenity wants me to escort you to the Throne room right away. She wishes to talk to you." Darien follows the man servant to the throne room. Knock a muffled "yes" "Ma'am, Prince Darien is here as you wished.." 

"Enter" says a male voice from inside the Throne room, both the Prince and the door man look at each other. The door opens with Nicolas standing at the right hand of the Queen. Prince Darien enters, bows and rises "You wished to see me Ma'am?" 

Queen Serenity "Yes, I have heard and seen rumors about what you did to my daughter. Or tried to do. I have only one question, why?" Prince Darien, "I am sorry, I over stepped my bounds, I am so in love with your daughter the I wanted to love her in all forms."

Queen Serenity nods, but still frowns, "I know you are lying to me, Darien. If your mother was still alive I would talk to her about you as I once did. But, your father I just cant stand. So you are returning home this evening in time for dinner on Earth at the Castle. Your privileges have been suspended until further notice. All restrictions are in effect as if you are a first time visitor."

"But your Majesty, I have always had high clearance since I was a boy. I have never been lower than a low noble!" shouts Prince Darien. "No matter, I have ruled on this and it has been recorded for the Record. As of now you are only a first time visitor," Serenity.

Queen Serenity, " You are dismissed. Nicolas please show him to the Portal and take his key."

Nicolas shows Darien out the door and towards the portal room. Darien "I cant believe the Queen would do such a thing. I am the Prince of Planet Earth. I am the one her HUSBAND choose for her daughter. I am the one who should be King of the Moon."

Nicolas, "She saw the tapes from the Scouts, and Me. You should your true colors when you attacked Lady Serena. And the Queen will not stand for abuse of the Princess'."

At the Portal room, Nicolas, "Hand me your key." Darien hands his key, with anger, to Nicolas, "I will still be King of the Moon. Before this Festival is done, I will be the one chosen for Serena." Darien disappears into the mists to Earth. 

Nicolas shakes his head and under his breath, "Not if I have anything to do with it. You aren't marrying my beloved daughter."

Meanwhile the girls after showing the Stars and the returning Knights to their rooms, they all go out to the rose garden. The Stars do their practicing here. Then the Princess' show them all around the Palace. "And this is the portal room" says Mina the talker. "Yes, we all arrived though it this morning or afternoon," says Yaten. All laugh with him and Mina. 

"Sorry, I am just so surprised about what happened with Prince Darien. He never has treated anyone with such malice. I mean that he was always nice until the last few months or so." "Yeah" says the rest.

"Don't think about him, by now he is probably been sent back to Earth." Serena says, with her eyes down cast. Seiya, "So what is up with you and him??" Serena, "As the Prince said My father chose him, before he died, for my husband. I have just learned to start loving him. Then this happens. I don't know what mother is going to do now." 

Seiya stops and grabs Serena's shoulders and shakes them gently "Don't think about that no good Prince. The way he treated you is the way he would have treated you as a wife." The rest of the group has kept going leaving them alone. 

"Besides, with me and the band here, along with the 3 other knights of the kingdom returning, your mother the Queen, wont have to pick him for you." Serena nods and smiles softly. "Yes, you are right, I should be happy that I don't have to marry that pain in the ass." Seiya taken aback by the foul words, "Why do you call him that???" 

"Because, since he arrived here to help with the Festival over 4 months back, and attending the festival all he has done is skirt chase all the girls. Until, that is, he found out about the law that will affect me with in the next year." Serena says looking over rose garden from the balcony the reached.

"Yes?? What Law is that?" asks Seiya. Serena turns towards him, "It's an old law that says that the Princess of the Moon must be engaged and or married before she is 18 years old. It was started way back in the early years of the Moon. So in the next week I will be 18. Mother must find a Husband for me to marry by the end of the Festival or we will lose the Crown to the Dark Moon Queen Nephrina and her daughter Princess Zio, my Aunt and cousin. But I like my freedom, and when I found out about the law I didn't like it at all."

Seiya, "I can see why you wouldn't like it. So all she has to do is find a Prince for you to marry before the end of the Festival, and announce your engagement. Right????" "Yeah," Serena nods, "Before your group came and Chad came with the 2 new Knights of the Realm I was to marry Prince Darien." Seiya nods while thinking, "What would happen if I told you that I enjoyed your company and I think I love you already?"

Serena steps back with a jerk, "W..Wwwhat did you say??" Seiya looks at his shoes as if they are the most interesting things in the world, " Ahh.... I said, what would you say if I told you that I think I am falling in love with you...and that I would be happy to have you as a wife." 

Serena looks at him and gently raises his head gently with her hands, "Is that what your true heart says????" "Yeah...since I saw you in the hall, dealing with that brat. I lost my heart to your beautiful blue eyes." Serena smiles softly, "I think I would be proud to be a wife of someone who thinks of me as a person and not just a princess." 

Seiya. "I would...I have seen how you reacted with your friends, and how you treat visitors. So, what else do I need to know? Besides....would you mind if I told you that I am a scout also??" Serena, "What do you mean that you are a scout? I thought all the scouts where here already?" Seiya smiles and says, "Just watch you will see," and takes out his mike. 

Then shouts **_"SAILOR STAR FIGHTER STAGE ON!!!" _**and transforms in front of her. "I am Sailor Star Fighter of the planet Kinmoku. I protect my Queen, and now your mother, and you." 

Then softly, "I would protect you with my life and heart. You are the one who I have been waiting for. Along time ago I was told that I would meet a girl from another Planet and marry her. That was many years back." 

"How do you know then, its me they were talking about?" Serena asks "Cause, no other woman or man has touched me like you, with just a look. Besides you did not draw back in fear." says Sailor Star Fighter.

Serena laughs, sounds like a bubbling brook, smiles up at Fighter, "The reason I don't back away is cause I to and my protectors are scouts too." She looks around to see if anyone is there then pulls out her broach and says, **_"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!" _** and changes into Sailor Moon. "As you can see, I also am a Sailor Scout. I am of the Moon." 

Both laugh and then change back to the normal forms, and then look into each others eyes and seem to recognize each others soul. They seem to know each others heart and more. Seiya very softly and in shock, "Usagi?!?" Serena taken a back by him knowing her Soul name. But then something creeps into her mind a soft sound, "Sohn?!?" Seiya is so shocked that he falls into the seat next to Serena.

"How is it that you know my true Name?" Serena asks. Seiya, "Because it is who and what you are...The Rabbit of the Moon." Serena nods slowly, "As you are the Sight of the Future. What are we going to do now?" With a wide grin Seiya says, "How about me asking your mother for your hand in marriage?" "And if mother asks why we suddenly want to be engaged?" Asks Serena with a grin. "Why not the Truth? She will be happy for us and will arrange everything." Seiya laughs as they walk back to the throne room. "Yes, you are right on that." Giggles a very happy princess.

At the Throne rooms closed doors. The newly recognized lovers knock. From inside comes a muffled "yes?" Serena answers her mother..."Mom, may I and a guest enter?" The door is opened by Nicolas, smiling Serena and Seiya enter arm in arm. Nicolas is about to leave. 

"Please stay Nicolas. I want to tell you and mother something." Nicolas closes the door, and steps to the right side of the queen. "Judging by the smiles, it must be good news." Says Serenity. Princess Serena steps up to the throne. "Prince Seiya has asked me to marry him" Queen Serenity a little shocked says, "My, my that was fast."

Nicolas nods, now looking at Prince Seiya over with a fine tooth comb. Seiya nods to Serenity's comment, as Serena steps just behind him. Seiya says, "Yes, your majesty it was. But one thing that the princess has forgotten to mention is that we know each others True Souls."

Queen Serenity and Nicolas look at each other hopefully, then the Queen looks at Seiya with an Eyebrow arch. "Oh really, then what is my daughters True Soul?" With confidence Seiya says, "Usagi=the rabbit of the moon." The queen looks to her faithful guard and friend to see a grin on his face. The queen then turns to Serena, "what is Seiya's True Soul?" Serena with one of her big smiles answers, "Sohn=Sight of the Future."

Seiya wonders if his queen told the moon Queen of his name. Serenity stands up and says, "both of you are right. Nicolas, may I tell them the surprise???" As she turns to Nicolas....he thinks for a moment then smiles "Yes Beloved we may." Catching Nicolas' tone to Queen Serenity, both Serena and Seiya are wondering what's up. The Queen takes a deep cleansing breath.

Queen Serenity starts off, "About 20 years ago, I was a princess, very much like you Serena. I loved my Freedom and Friends with all my heart. On my 18th Birthday I was betrothed to kind, prince at the time, David. I married him as my family wished it. But as you know sometimes TRUE SOULS don't marry each other."

The princess says, " I don't understand, mother?" Slightly confused. Serenity motions for both to come closer, "Come here daughter. You and Prince Seiya have been given a great gift. One neither of you are yet betrothed. Two you love each other very much. Three you have recognized each other." Sighs softly, "I was not so lucky. About 2 months before I was to marry King David, I met his younger brother. He is only a year older than me and we recognized each other, just like you and Seiya."" Looks towards Prince Seiya. "As you know by tale and truth recognized couples bear 75% of the children of this solar system. So I bore King David's younger brother's child, You Serena. Kind David knowing the law understood this. but begged me and his brother not to tell you who your real father is. At least until you were married, unfortunate to the crow prince of Earth Darien, or Recognized your own heart."


	2. True Souls

True Souls

After some thought, and finishing the Sailor Stars Episodes, I thought it best to revise the pairings… Therefore, some editing was done.

Serena shocked by this announcement. "But that means I am not the daughter of King David's. But, his younger brothers. Who and where is my True Sire?"

From behind Serena, Nicolas steps up and hugs her. "I have always waited to claim you as my daughter, Little Kitten."

The princess turns to him. "Nicolas, why do you play our servant?"

Prince Nicolas smiles at her, "I love you and your mother so much I could not bear to leave the palace. Never to see you or your mother again, my brother David offered a compromise of sorts. I could stay near you two as a door man, but never let you know whom I truly was. Plus, with the prince, whom my brother David betrothed you to, someone had to stay and protect you."

Serenity, "Have you never noticed that your hair is the same sun-light blonde as his, along with is soft blue eyes?" Nicolas walks to his beloved soul mate and hugs her openly, then turns towards Prince Seiya and Princess Serena.

Serena is quite for a moment. "Why did you wait so long, mother? Why not crown Nicolas King after the time of grieving?"

"Who would listen to a queen who married her butler? You know the kingdom would frown on it. As well as give the crowns to the Dark Moon."

Nodding in understanding, Serena, "But, how ill we announce my new Sire?"

Serenity looks to Nicolas who just shrugs. Seiya offers an idea. "Why not announce at end of Festival that you are marrying your True Soul?"

All three royals look at Seiya, and begin to grin. "After you announce Serena's engagement to me, of course." Seiya says with a cocky grin. "That way we don't lose the crown or face."

Serenity and Nicolas look at Seiya. "Welcome to the White Moon family."

Knocking on the doors brings everyone back to themselves. Queen Serenity, "Yes, Come in."

The rest of the scouts enter, the knights following.

Minako looks about then notices Serena and Seiya. "So, there you two are. We've been searching the palace fore you." Rei nudges her in the ribs, which causes Minako to look up at the Queen and Serena. "Ok, what gives?"

Yaten walks up to Minako and whispers in her ear. "I don't think we need to worry about the prince of Earth anymore. Especially, from the smile on Seiya's face." Yaten nods towards Seiya. Slightly shocked Minako looks to Yaten and then blushes prettily.

Queen Serena looks to the group that has gathered with in the Throne Room. "What do we owe this pleasure my scouts?" "Ah, I and Yaten wish to wed at the end of Festival. We know each other's souls." Minako stutters.

The rest of the princesses concur about what has happened with the princes.

"So, the ten of you have found your true souls?" The Queen asks with a smile. Everyone nods yes.

"To be sure that this is not a dream, I will ask your chosen mate what you're true soul is. I know each soul with in this room." States the Queen.

She starts with Rei and Chad. ((At this time, I list the names in the order asked. Rei will have Chad's name and he will have hers.))

Rei - Sky wise - Protector of MarsChad – Tam – Spirit of Mars

Lita – Dryr - Power of ZeusKen - Makato - Angel of Jupiter

Minako – Blue Star – Searching StarYaten – Fhar – Love of Aphrodite

Ami – Yellow Star – Protector of the StarsTaiki – Gwen – Heart of Mercury

After the question and answer service, Serenity smiles, but then frowns. "Where is Greg?" Ami Speaks from Taiki's arms. "He is speaking with Setsuna, who has just returned. They seem to be hit it off pretty good."

Serenity, not believing her good fortune, just watches dumbfounded as the couples congratulates each other.

"Why not tell them first?" Whispers Nicolas.

Clearing her throat the Queen gets everyone's attention. "This is all great news for the Sol System. Moreover, I too, have an announcement." Serenity looks towards her daughter with a smile.


	3. Special Announcements

_**Surprise Announcements**_

"At the end of Festival all your engagements shall be made known. There is one announcement I would like to make now, but only to the guardians of the system. I plan to marry my own True Soul, and Serena's true Sire, Prince Nicolas of the Asteroid Belt. Afterwards, he shall be crowned King of the Moon kingdom."

All the new arrivals look at each other with confused looks. Ami frowns at the Queen, "Queen Serenity, why do you do this now? Where is this Prince Nicolas?"

Serena walks to her guardians and smiles. "He has always been here with us. He has always protected us. Hi is our most beloved friend Nicolas." She points to him as she finishes her speech.

By the magic in himself, Nicolas' clothes have changed to that of the Royal House of Asteroid.

Everyone is speechless. Minako speaks up finally. "My Queen why the secret, Why not marry him first?"

Therefore, Queen Serenity tells her story once again, but ads. "All the engagement announcements will be made at the end of Festival. Please let us enjoy what a wondrous day this has been."

The sound of wind chimes announces dinner. The six couples sit for dinner in the main hall Greg and Setsuna join them.

"Konnichwa mina," Setsuna smiles and bows to her queen. Greg pulls out Setsuna's chair and helps her put it back under the table, then sits next to her, "I hope you don't mind me for dinner."

"Not at all," smiles Serenity.

Setsuna, "Serenity, I wish to speak with you on a certain matter later."

"Does it have to deal with your True Soul?"

Somewhat surprised Setsuna furrows her brow. "Yes, it does."

Serenity looks towards Greg of Io, "What is Setsuna's true name?" To have your true name told aloud is a sun, unless it is on a special occasion. Greg looks towards Setsuna, "It is Su shini, Beautiful Death."

Serenity looks to Setsuna, "What is Greg's Soul name?" Setsuna stutters little then smiles softly. "Kino, Heart of Mercury."

Serenity nods, "Yes, not that all is done, let us eat and rejoice. We now have SEVEN couples to be married by this time next Solstice."

Setsuna and Taiki are surprised, moreover happy. They enjoy the meal before them.

As the night wears on the Three Lights perform for the small group with back up from some of the other scouts.

However, unknown to them on Earth, an evil plan is starting to fall into place.


	4. Plans of Evil

_**Plans of Evil**_

As the Moon Kingdom Celebrates, the Soul Mates Recognized. On Earth, Prince Darien arrives.

"Welcome home, Darien." Greet Malachite, with an evil grin. "How was your trip?"

Darien just sneers. "Hasn't Nephrite told you? The plan is still on; however, a few problems have arisen. Take me to my father, immediately he must be informed."

"As you wish, sire," Malachite walks towards the throne room.

Prince Darien glances back and forth, looks at the beauty of the Earth Palace. As the Moon Palace is made of Silver White Moon Marble, the castle of Earth is made of precious marbles and stones of Earth, Jadeite, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephrite.

The colored glasses of the windows are made of precious stones; Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, and Onyx is used for the frames. All of this because of his long dead mother's good will and taste. The three generals who work for the kingdom are descended from the original builders of the castle.

Malachite knocks on the doors, from inside a gruff 'Enter'.

As they enter the throne room of earth. You notice that it is a very different place for that one on the Moon. The Earth throne is made of solid Jade. The windows are all colored glass used for effect. The lights muted for attitude.

Malachite announces, "King Jerrold, Prince Darien has returned."

Darien notices that they are not alone. Also, have guests. "I would like to introduce my son, Crown Prince Darien. Darien this is the Dark Moon Queen Nephirina and Princess Rini. They would like to make an alliance with use." Prince Darien's eyebrow arches as he bows to the two women at the side of his father.

Queen Nephirina looks similar to the Moon Queen yet, her hair is black with purple low lights, not to mention wavy. Her hair carries the mark of the Moon Royalty with it being up in buns on either side of her head, small round balls. There are three crescent moons on her forehead, two that are dark.

Princess Rini was very similar to her mother, save for only on crescent moon mark that is golden and having pink hair. Her Moon style is also slightly different from her mothers. Her pink hair is up in cone shaped buns, really looking like small bunny ears.

Both were dressed in Black dresses with the Black Moon crowns.

"A pleasure, I am sure. So what kind of alliances are we discussing?" Prince Darien asks, as he looks Rini over. Their eyes meet.

Rini hears a name deep in her soul. 'Helios' she says softly, 'Defender of the Earth.' Queen Nephirina smiles as King Jerrold's jaw drops. Prince Darien is stunned, however he answers, 'Usako' looking at Rini, 'The Dark Moon Rabbit.'

Nephirina smiles, "So Jerry is that enough for an alliance between us? Our children know the true souls of each other. How could you not want an alliance with me now? We will rule the Sol System."

King Jerrold thinks for a moment. "Yes. However, my son is betrothed to Serena. What if Queen Serenity doesn't want to break the betrothal?"

Prince Darien finally looks to his father. "Has Nephrite not talked to you yet, father? I have been a **_"Bad Boy"_**, banned and demoted to a first time guest."

"WHAT? No, he hasn't been in to see me." King Jerrold says. Scratching his beard, "However, I've been busy with these two beautiful ladies since about noon."

"I see. Well to make a long story short. I was trying to 'seduce' the princess, according to the plan. They took my key, and sent me home. That is why I am here." Prince Darien explains.

Queen Nephirina and Princess Rini look at each other. "What plan is he talking about, Jerry? The one that is based on the 'OLD LAW'?" Nephirina asks a nod from Darien.

Both women laugh. "I am so glad we have no such law on our books, mother." Laughs Rini. "But to continue to get the other crown, it is a good idea." She thinks for a minute. "So you are no longer in the running for king, am I right?"

Darien shrugs. "Don't know. When I left three princes' from another system had shown as well as three local planetary knights. I would imagine that Queen Serenity would not go against her head husbands wishes."

Nephirina thinks on this little bit of information. "I know my sister well, and I think she will refuse you as a suitor for her daughter."

"Then our plans have failed." King Jerrold Cries.

"Not quite yet, dearest Jerrold. If our kids marry then it is a short hop to taking the Silver throne." Grins Nephirina.

"However, there has only been peace between us, The Moon and Earth. For as long as been recorded." Jerrold states. "The peace between our two planets has stood longer than this Castle."

"IF we keep the first marriage a secret till after your son marries my niece. Then announce with proof that he is already married to Rini. The Whit Moon will lose the crown, and it will come to the Dark Moon by default." Queen Nephirina smiles evilly.

King Jerrold think son this. While all the talking and planning has been going on. Darien and Rini have been getting to know each other better.

"I really don't mind my cousin's family, but I do hate the way we are treated by the courts, especially by the other planetary Princesses." Rini sighs as she looks into Darien's eyes.

Darien, "Do you know that you are the most beautiful woman here? Even above your mother." Rini giggles and blushes. "No, I am not."

The sweet nothings continue. Unnoticed by all is a young woman on the upper balcony above the main court. A wind blows in from an open window, her flame red hair flows in the breeze and her emerald eyes snap at the scene below.


	5. Hatred Grows

_**Hatred Grows**_

Tears fall from her eyes as she watches her beloved knight in shinning armor, fall for another moon Princess. Lady Beryl holds herself close and runs for her rooms in the tower. As she runs from the scene, a memory comes to the fore.

1

A younger, happier Princess Beryl rides her black mare fast through a deep wooded area. Suddenly the mare rears and throws her to the ground, then runs off with out her rider.

Lost, hurt, scared, and alone Beryl cries. Beryl tries to get up and walks but her ankle is twisted, and falls to the forest floor. Upset she calls out for help, hoping that someone hears her.

About four hours later a young knight in armor comes and rescues her. Black hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. Prince Darien helps her upon his white stallion and takes her to the Castle.

The next morning tons of flowers are in her room, all of which are from Prince Darien. Saying, 'get well and found your mare'. From that day on Beryl has loved Darien with all her heart.

Even to the point of being his mistress. However, no longer, Lady Beryl packs her bags to head for her own frozen lands. To find the darkness she saw fall to Earth so long ago. For the Power and love a future King.

(I.E. Read the Sailor Moon Manga –Comic Books- on how she finds it)

Queen Nephirina taps her finger for a moment. "Plus, there is an old legend of the two Moon crowns. 'If they sit on one Head they will merge and form the Imperium Crystal.' I know that in the past when the Moon has been threatened it has appeared. However, not in the last, say 3000 yrs. I know two Moon generations back it appeared to destroy a comment heading for the Earth."

(I.E. In movie Princess Kaguya's Lover, or in Book 11 of Sailor Moon manga)

King Jerrold brightens up. "Yes, I remember that story, but I thought is was just that. Now I see it is true."

Queen Nephirina starts to lay out her plans for taking over the White Moon Kingdom. They also start the wedding of Prince Darien to Princess Rini.

(((What? You think I telling you… HAHAHAHA…Read on to find out)))

The True souls continue to talk, as if nothing is wrong with what is going to happen in the near future.


	6. Party for a Moon Princess

_**Party for the Moon Princess**_

**The Silver Moon Kingdom throne room**

Party Preparations

Decorationsx

Foodx

Slightly Changed Seatingx

Musicx

Cakesx (5)

Dressesx (6)

Suitsx (10)

SecurityXXXXX

Presentsxx

Serenity thinks for a moment. Then asks, "Nicolas, what gift did we get Serena?"

The handsome blonde prince sighs. "Luan and Artemis from the Mau, they are to be her advisors."

Serenity nods and puts check marks near presents. "I guess all is in order. I can now relax for a bit." Queen Serenity stretches her arms and legs.

"Are you always so beautiful? When you do nothing at all?" Nicolas asks her, as he comes up behind her and gives her a hug.

The queen stands, gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "What if anyone sees us?" Serenity asks as she cuddles into her lover.

"Just tell them to buzz off." Nicolas answers with a sexy smile.

By the Swimming Pool

The three light, knights and scouts are all relaxing by the pool. Serena sits on the edge of the pool in a two-piece. Seiya in red trunks, Taiki in yellow, and Yaten in blue are off planning a surprise of their own. The scouts and knights in their respective colors sit around the pool chatting.

Suddenly a loud yell breaks the quietness of the pool. "CANNON BALL!" Yells Chad yells as he dives off the board. With a huge splash tidal wave is formed. This wave gets all the girls soaked.

"CHAD!" All the girls scream and gasp. While the knight's laugh at the scene. The fore mentioned tidal wave gets to the end of the pool, and breaks onto poor princess Serena.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams the Princess and jumps up. Looking like a drowned rat. Serena scans the pool as Chad breaks the surface.

"Cool, move Dude." Ken says with a grin. The rest of the knights nod and laugh at the picture that is the Princesses. Most look like drowned rats one looks like a French poodle.

The Sailor Stars are at the side of the pool, feet in just relaxing before working later. Seiya gets up and gets a towel for Serena. "Here Love, let me help dry you off." Serena waves him off, "Not just yet. Girls Lets Do It." Serena commands as she dives into the pool.

The scouts gather, then start after Chad to dunk him. Rei mentions, "Chad, you know the punishment." Greg and the rest of knights dive to protect Chad.

"Boys against Girls!" Yells one of the others knights.

Moreover, the water war is on. Seiya jumps in and pulls Serena out. "what are you doing, Seiya?" "Evening the Odds." He answers as Yaten and Taiki do the same with Minako and Ami.

"But, we girls must stick together." Minako says as Yaten puts her to the side of the pool.

"yes, but wouldn't you rather hold me and keep me rested for the part?" Yaten asks with innocently wide eyes. Taiki agrees with is cousin.

Minako, Serena, and Ami smile up at their boyfriends. With out warning the guys drop the girls into the deep end of the pool and run off laughing.

The three scouts come up screaming. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki your are all dead meat!"

The race is on, and so goes the afternoon.

All has calmed down for the birthday celebrations. The girls and knights wear their respective colors. Just before dinner is served, ten more guests arrive. The Outer Scouts with their knights, King Jerrold and Prince Darien of Earth, and Queen Nephirina along with her daughter Princess Rini of the Dark Moon arrive bearing gifts.

Queen Serenity rises, "I see that all are in attendance. Hello sister and niece you are looking well."

Nephirina with a slight sneer replies. "Yes, and so are you and your daughter. Have you decided on the old law, Sister dear?"

Serena is near the stage listening with the scouts to the Three Lights. "Oh, yes, all the girls have been matched, even Serena." Serenity smiles at her sister.

"That is good to know. I hope that you remember the betrothal to my son Darien for your daughter." King Jerrold says with an evil smile.

Queen Serenity looks crossly at him. "I have not forgotten, but my daughter has found her True Soul, and has chosen him."

King Jerrold stutters, "I will not let you out of the betrothal made by King David at Serena's birth 18 years ago today!"

Queen Serenity taken aback by King Jerrold's forceful statement then thinks for a moment. "NO, my daughter, Princess Serena, shall choose who she wishes to marry." The Queen then walks off towards the ballroom.

"Dam, when did she grow a back bone?" Nephirina states as she watches her sister leave.

"Our plans shall be ruined." Jerrold whispers.

"Not entirely." Nephirina states, and consuls King Jerrold.

The band takes a dinner break with the guests. Princess Serena and Prince Seiya sit next to each other, with the lovers on either side of them. Queen Serenity and Prince Nicolas chat in a quiet corner.

"I don't like this. Your sister and Jerrold have not left each others side since arriving." Prince Nicolas quietly talks.

Serenity nods, "Yes, I noticed that, too. It is also the reason why I have decided to announce the engagements TONIGHT, including ours."

Prince Nicolas startled, but smiles warmly. "That sounds like a great idea to me."

As dinner progresses chatter is light until Queen Serena taps her glass and all is quiet.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the Birth of my beloved daughter, Crown Princess Serenity "Serena" Tsukino, the V of the White Moon Kingdom and her court."

Applause and cheering dies down. "Also, as gifts from her sire and I, I present Lady Luna and Lord Artemis of the Mau System." Luna and Artemis walk in as humans, but as they near the table they change to cats. "Yes, they are to be cat advisors for my daughter."

Leaning down to pick up Luna, Serena asks, "May I give one as a gift to a guardian?"

The queen nods, Princess Serenity smiles and puts Luna on her seat. Takes up Artemis and gives him to Minako. "Here my dearest friend, a protector for you my Twin." They hug squashing Artemis a little. Serena returns to her seat, picking up Luna and petting her gently.

"Princess Rei of Mars, a gift from your parents, Phobos and Deimos," Twin girls walk into the room, then change into black crows and fly to Mars' shoulders. "They are from the Moons of Mars."

"Princess Ami of Mercury, your dear mother would give you this micro-computer and visor. Fall all need to calculate." In a blue haze, this appears with a new tiara and sapphire earrings.

"Finally, to you Lita Princess of Jupiter, to you the holy crown of Jupiter, The Oak Leaf." Within a Lightening bolt, a tiara along with rose quart earrings shaped into roses.

"I hope all of you enjoy your gifts. However, tonight I have decided to announce seven more surprises." Queen Serenity takes a deep breath to calm her. Queen Nephirina and King Jerrold look at her with questioning eyes.

"Tonight I announce seven new TRUE SOUL engagements:

1-Princess Minako of Venus has recognized Prince Yaten of Planet Healer, and singer of the Three Lights.

2-Princess Lita of Jupiter has recognized Prince Ken of Io.

3-Princess Rei of Mars has recognized Prince Chad of Mars.

4-Princess Ami of Mercury has recognized Prince Taiki of Planet Maker; he is also a singer of the Three Lights.

5-Princess Setsuna of Pluto has recognized Prince Greg of Mercury.

6-My own precious daughter, The Crown Princess Serenity "Serena" Tsukino, the V of the White Moon Kingdom has recognized Prince Seiya of the Kakyuu system Planet Fighter; he is the lead singer of the group who is performing here during the Festival, The Three Lights.

Gasps all heard around the room. A minute goes by, total silence. Then everyone starts cheering. Queen Nephirina and King Jerrold are seething in a corner. "This is not good." Princess Rini and Prince Darien just look on, in shock at the courts table. As the ruckus dies down Queen Serenity taps her glass once more for attention.

"I have one more announcement to make. I myself will be marrying my True Soul, Serena's true sire, second prince of the Asteroid Belt, King David's brother. I have mourned my Husband for 16 yrs, its time to move on." With a quick look at Prince Nicolas, the Queen then continues, "May I present Prince Nicolas."

Silence fills the room, as all realize it is the faithful butler. However, in his planets colors of Gold/Silver/Blue he looks every inch the Prince he is. He bows to the court and applause once again fills the air.

"So, please enjoy the rest of the night's entertainments." Serenity says, as she and Nicolas retire to the throne room to accept congratulations.

The party continues late into the night. Serena and Seiya take time to dance, as do all the couples from the musical group. The newly engaged celebrate with family friends and strangers.

Nephirina, Rini, Darien, and Jerrold leave after the dinner has ended, not at all happy.

"Ouch, that crimps your plans good, don't it." Rini states to the King and Queen. "All having true Souls and all, can we just forget about killing the White Moon Kingdom. I mean do we really need Serena and her lot?" Darien asks.

The older couple looks at them. "YES!" They state together. "We need the final ring on Rini's hand to have the crystal appear for one thing. Second, just to make the sure the full crown comes to the Dark Moon Kingdom." Queen Nephirina says angrily.

King Jerrold listens as he looks out the window. "Now how to make the Three Lights disappear? Long enough to get Darien re-instated as the Moon King. Not to mention get rid of that 'So Called' Prince Nicolas." He mumbles loud enough for Nephirina to hear.

Queen Nephirina turns slowly to King Jerrold. "What…did…you…just… say, Jerrold darling?" He repeats himself slowly. Nephirina smiles, "I'm getting a better plan. Hehehe. Yes, that would do, wouldn't it." The other three in the carriage look confused as Nephirina tells them her new plan.


	7. Last Dance

_**Last Dance**_

The Party continues.

Queen Serenity, with Prince Nicolas standing by her side, sits upon her throne. "You see love; the people want their Queen to be happy." Nicolas whispers to Serenity, before kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I guess you were right. Though, I feel an evil at work here." The Queen frowns. Nicolas looks towards Serenity. "Smile, my dear, the people will think your upset with that frown." With a quick look at her love, the Queen starts to smile once more.

On the floor, the Princes and Princesses open the dancing with a slow ballad from the back up band 'N'Sync'. They will play awhile, with their friends enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

Seiya, "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight? You even out shine your mother the Queen." Serena bows her head to blush. "No, but don't stop. I enjoy your sweet talk."

Seiya laughs. "Sweet words you ask for, and are what you will get…" As he leans closer, so his mouth is near her ear.

The court laugh and giggles during the dancing, never stopping for the music changes.

Never knowing this will be the last dance for all.

AN--- I know this is a VERY Short chapter. However, the story is nearing its end. But Look for Crystal Moon Truth, where the Story continues.


	8. Never Happy Endings

_**Never Happy Endings**_

_**Part One**_

The Day After

Earth Kingdom

"So," says Queen Nephirina, "if we could get someone to attack the Three Lights home world. I am sure they would want to leave and protect it. As for 'King' Nicolas, poison worked once, it should work again."

King Jerrold listens and thinks on Nephirina statements. "You are the one who killed King David, so many years ago?" He laughs then hugs the woman. "My god woman, I love ya even more."

As he laughs aloud, "Malachite, come here." Malachite enters the throne room and bows, a handsome, straight silver haired Adonis. "You called, my King."

"Yes, do we have any 'friends' out near the planet Kinmoku? Someone that would do major damage and keep its Senshi busy for say many months?" The King of Earth asks.

Malachite thinks on this for a while and then smiles evilly. "Yes, my King. The federation has some people out that way who could do the damage you are proposing. However, it would cost us dearly for along length of time. I could contact them and make arrangements for this, Sir."

"Then do it, my faithful guard. If they destroy the planet and its senshi we will pay 1/3 more than the price they ask…Especially if they kill the Starlights." Jerrold says as he looks to Nephirina.

Nephirina listens and smiles, 'a man after my own heart.' "Nephirina, what herbs do you need for your work?" Jerrold asks.

The Queen smiles, "OH, I have some of the potion left from years back. Just a drop or two in his drink or food and 'Good King' Nicolas will be dead by next Sunrise.

Jerrold smiles back, "To bad we won't be there it see the passing of the 'King'."

Beyond the Throne room in a quiet den, both Rini and Darien are talking.

"Why do we need the White Moon Family ring? We have two crystals already, why do we need a third?" Darien asks while sitting in his favorite chair. "True," answers Rini, "However, to bring out the Imperium Crystal we need all three, it is the White Moon ring that amplifies and controls the other two Crystals powers."

Darien nods, but still frowns. "I do not wish to marry Serena, however to get the crystal I must. Please forgive me Rini-sama." Rini nods and hugs him close. "I already do forgive you, Dar-chan."

A dark mist seems to cover them and they fade out of view. A black sphere seems to appear.

"So there are others who wish to get the crystal be for I and my new daughter…hmm…I must start small if I want to get it, lets start her and move outwards." A voice laced with evil states. "Beryl, by beautiful daughter, come it is time to make the Universe pay for the mist treatment of us."

As Beryl comes out of the darkness surrounding her, she dressed in a dark purple evening gown. Beryl carries a tall staff that has a globe floating above it. "Yes, mother it is time to make good on my threat." Beryl's face looks more like a vampire than before, her teeth look more like fangs then normal. An evil laugh fills the caverns of this old ice palace.

While all this planning is taking place. Malachite opens a transition to the Federation of Galaxia.

"We have need of someone, who is near the planet Kinmoku. We need the planet to be attacked, and distract it senshi from returning to the White Moon…If this person can destroy the planet along with it's senshi, we will be willing to pay ¼ more of the price as a bonus…We definitely need this done as soon as possible…Yes, that would do fine. Thank you for your prompt service…Yes I will send 1/3 of the price right now." Malachite hangs up and then uses Star Union to deliver part of the payment. "Galaxia herself…Hmmm…The King will be very pleased with that."

A few days later on the Moon

"Serena, the Queen would like to see you in her chambers." Luna says from the princess' bed. "She has some news for you and others of your court."

Serena looks up from her studies and nods. "Ok, Luna, I will go."

As Serena walks towards the main chambers, she sees Ami and Minako waiting for her. "What could the queen want with us?" Minako asks Serena as she arrives.

"I have no clue. Just that Luna told me I was summand." Serena knocks on her mother's door and then enters. "Mother, what was it you wanted to see us about…" She stops talking and looks around. 

In the room are the Starlights. Not looking happy about what is to happen with their girls.

"I have some bad news for you girls. Rogue bands of senshi have started to attack Kinmoku. The Starlights wish to return home to protect their System. I feel they must ask their soul mates on this." Queen Serenity says quietly.

Serena looks to Seiya now as Sailor Star Fighter. "Is it true? Your system is under attack?" Fighter nods, and tears fill his eyes. "Yes it is. Galaxia and her group have started attacking the outer rim of the system. We need to protect them, and while we do this with heavy hearts, we do this to protect our loved ones also. Galaxia is only four systems away from here, so to stop her now means peace for us all."

Maker and Healer agree with what Fighter has said. Minako, Ami, and Serena look at each other then nod. "We agree that you must go. However, stay safe and come back to us when you can. We love you all."

The girls then hug the Starlights with tears in their eyes. The Starlight Senshi leaves in a flash of light heading off to battle. It is then that a soft crying comes from behind the girls. They turn and see the queen crying.

"Mother, what is wrong? Why do you cry?" Serena asks trying to comfort her mother.

"There are two other reasons I summoned you three here. Nicolas has died in his sleep. He was fine when he went to bed, he never awoke this morning." Serenity cries softly even more. "The second is more stressing news. Because of the old law, and your prince is gone, you must now marry Prince Darien of Earth. Unless, Seiya and his cousins and can return in 3 days time, the law will win."

Serena taken aback by this statement is shocked. Ami and Minako come over and comfort the royals in their time of need.

The Starlights never returned to the White Moon Kingdom. Princess Serena was engaged to Prince Darien, and Beryl destroyed them both…

But what of the future you say… Stick around and you will see in another 1000 yrs or so… The rebirth of the White Moon Court will start once more.


End file.
